Blue Petaled Bruises
by WhiteroseKyoko
Summary: Naruto brings Sasuke back after their fight at the Valley of the end, to Sakura.Sakura swallowed in rage and sadness attacks Naruto with villagers.Hinata saves him but will Naruto be the same?Or will his view on people change?


**WhiteroseKyoko:** This is my first time writing in a fight scene, so it will be bad.I would appreciate any help, other words , hopefully...-.-'

The air swirled around in Valley of the end where two ninjas fought. Naruto glared at his comrade Sasuke with full determination to return him to Konoha. The blood and wounds were covering not only his body but on Sasuke as well. Taking moment Naruto tried to bring Sasuke into the light.

"I'm bringing you back Sasuke!I promised Sakura I would bring you back alive and I'm going to!" He said in a hurry. Naruto had run out of his own chakra and reduced to use Kyuubi's ailment. The wounds on him weren't helping either...

_-Dammit, if I don't finish this quick, I won't get out alive or conscience. Using Kyuubi's chakra is giving him more control, the more of it I use...- _Naruto ran full speed giving chakra to his replaying hand signs, he pushed his arm back for the Rasengan. Would-be-missing-Nin's hand filled with Chidori running at him as well. With roar Naruto gave a spin, lifting his leg, and thrusting his knee into Sasuke's gut. He used his advantage to throw Rasengan at him. Sasuke's body met with rock knocking out the fleeing ninja. With selfish need of air, Naruto walked to his comrade drinking in huffs. He stopped use of Kyuubi's chakra, lifting Sasuke, and hefting him on. The blonde boy staggered before regaining his footing.

"We're coming home Sakura-chan!..."

xXx

Pink bubble haired girl waited in gates of Konoha like she had been doing for a only left for restroom but nothing else would keep her away. Her parents brought her food since she wouldn't leave to eat a nibble. Worry had pulsed throughout Sakura, wondering if Naruto could truly achieve in returning Sasuke.

_-Naruto, hurry...Please, please my Sasuke-kun back!You promised...Please come home safe...Don't hurt...-_ Sakura's thoughts ended when gates opened to a grinning Naruto with Sasuke on his eyed she ran to Sasuke as Naruto shuffled him on the ground softly. Kneeling over him her eyes watered. Cuts varying from fingernail size to a fist, blood coated him like a second skin. Sakura gently touched tears falling on Sasuke's face. All her sanity and reservation slipping away.

"What have you done to _Sasuke-kun_?Where you trying to kill him you-you _**monster**_!" More and more Konoha citizens crowded in to view the Uchiha. Sakura's voice only drew more in. Naruto glanced at Sakura confusion, and hurt gleaming in his eyes.

"Sa-Sakura-chan, ano, I brought him back. Like you asked me to..." Naruto said. The events crashing in on him, what was happening?This had not been the welcome he had expected...

"_**No**_, I didn't ask you to _**kill**_ him!Damn you, you were killing him!You were killing _**my**_ Sasuke-kun!" Sakura hollered with angry tears. In seconds she reached for a Kunai, aiming for Naruto. The Demon container froze trying to figure out what Sakura had done. In the blur of her tears her aim to his heart hit his shoulder instead...He grasped the Kunai were his previous wound still bleed.

"Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan...Wha-what were you trying to do?..." Naruto stuttered out. He stared into her eyes desperately hoping she had not just tried to aim her Kunai at him. Her eyes had now dried and held unknown intent.

"I'm doing what you did to my Sasuke-kun, you almost killed him!" Spiked blonde headed boy finally understood the intent in her eyes, she sought to kill him...

"I didn't try and kill Sasuke!Sakura-chan, I kept my promise. I brought him back to you..." He said louder. Sakura charged at him, Naruto could only freeze once again. She kicked him with what force she could muster. The intensity sent him some feet away from her on the ground. Pink haired girl ran kicked him with more anger and force. The pumped mob of people around them cheered her on, and joined in. They each gave him harsh beatings as they laughed, crying with joy. Most citizens circling around Naruto waited for their chance to beat him in. Few villagers frowned but did nothing to stop the mob. There were more with want to kill Naruto then save him. There wasn't the Hokage or any ninja. Suddenly a small ninja girl Hinata Hyugga walked up to silent bystander.

"E-excuse m-me bu-but wha-what is go-going o-on?" The old woman stretched her brown eyes to meet timid lavender eyes. With a sigh, she looked at Hyugga heiress feeling honored.

"Why young child, poor young boy gotten attacked. He's still being beaten by those wild animals..." She dug each word in air with sadness. Hinata's heart fastened, was it Naruto in there?She often heard stories about how villagers beat Naruto.

"Co-could y-you te-tell m-me wh-what bo-boy loo-looks l-like?" Hinata said with bit of an urgency.

"He had orange suit, Konaha symbol, and blonde hair..." That was all Hinata needed to know before rushing into the animals. Going past them she commanded strength to push through the crowd, and to Naruto. When she arrived to center, the tears in her eyes resembled never ending stream.

_**"BYAKUGAN!"**_ The sound and sight of Hinata Hyugga, the mob stopped to watch clan heiress activate Kekkei .Those who had also been in mist of the crowd took step towards Hinata, carefully keeping a secure distance.

"Hinata what are you-" Her lavender eyes shut Sakura up, for the first time she feared timid girl. Her eyes danced around villagers faces before returning to Sakura's face with a glare. Red clothed girl shivered at sight of Hinata's glare, and use of her Byakugan.

_-Sakura was here in crowd...and she has Naruto's blood on her knuckles. She could have stopped them, she's hurting him too. I WILL NOT LET ANYONE HARM NARUTO!-_ With that she spoke up.

"Get away from Naruto or I will not hesitate to attack you. That applies to you too, Sakura." Hinata kept her palms ready to attack anyone daring to step near Naruto. Few of men and Sakura did not break apart into their lives again.

"Get away while you still can Hinata, he's a monster. You don't know him or wha-" One of three men ran to attack but was knocked out before getting a hit on Hinata. Angered the two charged to heiress with weapons they had used on Naruto. Hinata kept away from point of broken bottle before using her gentle fist to block use of his arms. With one final stab from Hyugga, the man fell into a slumber. Pain pulsed into her left leg caused by bamboo stick, she clutched her hand in a fist; along with gentle fist. He fell backwards with dust covering him from view. Hinata went back in front of Naruto facing a girl as determined to attack. Sakura flared to her with Kunai in each hand as she transmitted chakra to her feet. Lavender eyed girl reassembled into her stance, positioning her hands.

One Kunai flew at her as she swirled to avoid it, only to meet face to face with Sakura. She poised the Kunai, quickly swapping it in to Hinata's throat, bending backwards Hinata hit each point in Sakura's arm. Dragging Kunai back, Sakura got ready to punch Hinata with her other arm. Sakura's blooded knuckles managed to draw some blood on the Hyugga's face. Hinata repeated her act then twisting her knee, digging it into emerald eyed girl. Hinata directed her straight ground below her, pulling out her own Kunai, and placing deep cuts across Sakura's arm. Satisfied that she would not be able to get up or die, Hinata left to blonde boy. With state he was in, he would have to be treated imiadately. Putting Naruto's body weight on herself, Hinata grunted out. She would not lose Naruto, she would be as strong as him!Ignoring her own injuries, she surveyed her options. She could take him to hospital but chance would be that they would have to wait for him to be treated. None of Medical doctors of nurses wished to help him and usually left him unattended until it reached Hokage that they would do this. By that time Naruto could die...Or bring him personally to the Hokage herself. She would not hesitate to treat him...Though Naruto-cough attracted Hinata's attention. Blood was mixed in his cough.

_-No, no more time!I will take him to the Hokage!Don't give up Naruto, don't give up..- _Hinata pushed every last remaining chakra into her feet, flashing to Tsunade, to Naruto's last hope...

xXx

"Did you see that Kaede?The heiress attacked the girl and those men for no reason!" A middle aged woman said to another as her. Some villagers hurried to help Sakura and men as soon as Hinata had left.

"Emi, stop acting brainless. Didn't you see them attack defenseless boy for no reason. She just helped him." The brown haired woman, Kaede said annoyed. Emi made 'Hmp' before sticking her nose in air. A white haired woman beside Emi grinned.

"That's right, Kaede, you're new here. You don't know what happened. No one is sopposed to talk about it but I'll tell you. Just in case that spawn lived, you, and your family should stay away from him. Let's start from beginning..." The woman retold events that played out long ago, reheased. Kaede listened intently to information being given to her.

xXx

**WhiteroseKyoko:Like the story?Then please review, I need to know wiether the story is worth continuing...R/R**

**Disclaimer:are Naruto and Hinata together yet, no?Well that's cause I don't own Naruto...**

**WhiteroseKyoko:**As most of you realize I do hate Sakura but don't worry. Sakura will not be the bad guy throughout the role will change gradually as you get in the story.^-^


End file.
